Antes do fim
by Barefoot-fighter
Summary: Situada depois do segundo livro, no lugar do terceiro. Sobre relacionamentos entre os personagens, sobre a guerra, muito elogiada no Mundo Avatar. Não tem bem um personagem principal, nem um gênero, mas é dramática várias vezes, por isso classificação T.
1. Prólogo: Fear and Faith

Ela se virou, segura de si, para encarar os amigos. Sorriu aquele seu sorriso estreito de canto da boca, satisfeita e orgulhosa de si mesma: havia acabado de abrir caminho por uma grande muralha que os permitiria entrar nos domínios da Nação do Fogo. Parecia que havia uma barreira outra que não a muralha separando as terras de seu país de origem e do seu país inimigo. Lá dentro, tudo era sombrio, enquanto do lado de fora a luz iluminava as passagens perigosas. Conforme a vista se espichava pela enorme passagem à sua frente, as coisas iam perdendo a cor, o brilho, até que ela não pudesse distingüir coquinhos na escuridão. Só havia um modo de investigar lá dentro: entrando em território inimigo.

O Avatar e seus companheiros da Tribo da Água esperavam atrás dela: eles estavam com medo de entrar, e iriam esperar por ela, para ver se era realmente seguro. Ela não via a escuridão, somente sentia os contornos dos objetos pelo caminho. Portanto não estava assustada, muito pelo contrário, teria arrastado o Avatar para dentro se ele se demorasse mais um pouco. Ele já sabia dobrar a terra, não precisava mais dela, mas ela continuava com eles, uma vez que tinha fugido de casa. Nada disso significava que eles a quisessem no grupo.

Conforme foram avançando, foram notando que as ruas estavam desertas. Os garotos da Tribo da Água foram notando, porque o Avatar e Toph não estavam prestando muita atenção. Logo estavam em uma emboscada, quando dez dobradores de fogo atacaram-nos ao mesmo tempo. Seus rostos estavam encobertos pelas sombras e logo pela fumaça, mas eles tomavam posições ameaçadoras, errando por pouco as quatro crianças, que se esquivavam rapidamente. O Avatar avistou uma fenda em uma pedra perto de onde estavam e eles correram para dentro dela, até Toph mudar de idéia e resolver voltar e lutar. Ela nunca poderia fugir. Era Toph Bei Fong.

Não podia demonstrar aos tão recentes amigos que temia os dragões que se estendiam à sua frente, cuspindo fogo pelas ventas em sua direção. Isso para ela significaria fraqueza. Então correu, e dobrou, torceu a terra ao seu redor de maneiras que ninguém poderia ter imaginado. Então veio. Mole, sufocante, quente, frio, líquido tão denso que ela poderia pisar nele, seu corpo todo tremeu quando foi pega de surpresa por um jato que não vinha de lugar algum, mas era o único que a atingia, em cheio.

As três crianças se assustaram e se encolheram, temendo por si próprias e por mais ninguém, quando viram a recém-conhecida colega de aventura cair no chão. De repente ela não era tão poderosa, era uma simples criança, derrotada pela Nação do Fogo, que se pudesse escolher de novo correria para os braços da mãe, e nunca mais dobraria a terra. Viveria feliz, em um palácio onde estava segura, onde não lhe faltava nada, onde era amada e protegida do mundo.

Mas ela havia abraçado o mundo, a aventura, o Avatar e a dobra de terra, e agora era tarde, não havia volta, tinha ido para sempre. Tremeu, frio, quente, caiu e chorou um berro silencioso, apertando contra o rosto o que quer que tivesse em suas mãos. Sua sensibilidade e consciência voltaram, e Madame Bei Fong acordou suada em sua cama, respirando pesadamente. Mas respirava, a sufocação havia passado. Chorou de verdade, meras lágrimas finas dignas de uma bela mulher de alta classe em Gaoling.

Por que ele tinha tirado a sua filha de sua casa? Por que ela teimava em desafiar-lhe, demonstrando sempre sua habilidade, sua coragem, mesmo que isso a pusesse em perigo? Imaginou a filha naquele momento. Tomara que estivesse bem. Talvez aquela garota estivesse cuidando bem dela. Talvez... Não. Balançou levemente a cabeça, fitando o teto lindamente decorado de seu quarto, esperando que esses pensamentos a deixassem em paz. Sua filha estava bem, sabia se virar sozinha. Não precisava mais de sua mão carinhosa a guiando por todos os lados. Não por todos os lados, se ela parasse bem para pensar, mas mesmo assim. Quantos lados uma pequena garota cega de doze anos seria capaz de explorar, de compreender, quantos lados ela queria ver? Mais do que sua mão poderia lhe mostrar, em Gaoling. Mais do ela **queria** lhe mostrar ali. Talvez muito mais do que houvesse ali para se ver, compreender ou admirar. Talvez fosse por isso que ela a tinha abandonado. Por que ela a estava prendendo, ao invés de guiá-la, porque ela não precisava mais dela, pensou rapidamente, enquanto mais uma lágrima furtiva lhe escapava dos olhos. Ela não era mais essencial à sua pequena jóia. Ela caminhava com seus próprios pés, agora. Mas ela só tinha doze anos! Como poderia? Como pudera? Talvez não pudesse, e fosse trazida sã e salva de volta para casa. Admitia que desejava que a filha não obtivesse sucesso e voltasse arrependida para a mãe, talvez no dia seguinte. Ou talvez no outro, depois desse. Talvez demorasse algum tempo. _Talvez ela nunca voltasse..._

Não se conteve. Chorou com uma criança, seus modos de rainha caídos no chão, revelando-a perante ninguém, a primeira vez em algum tempo. Naquele momento, Poppy Bei Fong sabia que Toph era muito mais adulta que seus pais. Até demais. E assim o resto da noite foi embalado pelo seus soluços preocupados, até que o sol raiasse e a encontrasse adormecida novamente, perdida em sonhos menos aterradores, e tivesse medo de trazê-la de volta à sua agonia de mãe de guerreira.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Debaixo de um outro telhado, algumas noites depois, ocorria o consolo oposto. Havia a tristeza porque não podia-se fazer nada, mas havia a felicidade porque estavam juntas. Than entrou no quarto, e encontrou sua mulher ninando um bebê, que chorava.

"Não é tão simples, não é? Parece que ela percebe o que está acontecendo."

Ying se virou, o rosto cansado, também.

"Se Ba-Sing-Sae não é mais segura, nenhum lugar no mundo é."

Than fitou o chão.

"Eles voltaram. Hoje, há poucas horas, vieram até aqui, para terem certeza de que não estamos planejando uma revolta. Também parecem acreditar que estão no direito de coletar os impostos do Reino da Terra. Só que os dobraram." olhou para sua filha "Ela está com algum problema?"

"Não. Não está com fome, com frio, está trocada. Acho, eu acho que ela está com medo."

Ele passou a mão pela cabecinha frágil da menina.

"Ela é um garotinha muito esperta, não é?"

"É, sim. Eu não sei o que fazer, para ela parar de chorar."

"Ela é muito pequena para isso tudo. Deve estar muito assustada."

Ela olhou pela janela, involuntariamente.

"Dizem que o Avatar morreu."

"São somente boatos."

"Mas parecia verdade."

Than lembrou-se do garoto. Otimista, inspirava paz. A esperança do mundo. Olhou para a filha. Sua esperança. Ele não podia ter morrido. Isso significaria que não havia mais chance alguma.

"Querido, por favor, não vamos mais deixar com que ela veja os guardas, quando eles vierem. É muito, para ela."

"Sim."

Ele se virou, e tocou o singelo bercinho que eles haviam comprado, não havia muito tempo, em uma era que parecia anos distante daquele dia, antes da Nação do Fogo vencer a guerra. Desenhos de flores tinham sido gravados e depois pintados à mão na madeira, com um pouco de habilidade. Dentro, um lençol verde-claro, leitoso, descansava, em cima de um travesseiro, arrumando o leito da pequena. Poderiam ter sido felizes, ali. Depois de toda uma jornada com sua irmã, que agora morava com eles, tinham finalmente conseguido chegar a Ba-Sing-Sae, e conseguiram uma casa modesta no Anel Inferior. Sua filha ainda não sabia falar. Ele não sabia como seria a infância dela, e também tinha medo ele mesmo. Nunca tivera tanto medo, quando passou um braço por cima dos ombros da esposa, confortando-a.

"O que mais me preocupa é a possibilidade de eles verem ela, não o contrário."

Ying apertou o abraço, sem querer, em sua filha. A menina percebeu, e se virou, o rostinho escondido nas roupas da mãe. Sentia, com o narizinho inexperiente, um perfume de mamãe, que a acalmava.

"Than, o que nós vamos fazer? Não podemos fugir a pé, não com a nossa filha ainda tão jovem."

"Eu não sei, querida. Eu não sei. Nós podemos trazer o berço dela para o nosso quarto, esta noite."

A mãe sentou-se no banco com as almofadas. Seu marido sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa."

"Nós vamos descobrir algo."

"Talvez. Onde está a sua irmã?"

"Já se retirou ao seu quarto. Está um tanto tarde, não? Você deveria descansar. Você me parece um tanto cansada."

"Não consegui dormir, noite passada."

"Então vá dormir, Ying. Eu cuido de nossa filha."

Ying hesitou. A menina ainda chorava, mais calma, agora. Parecia que ela mesma também estava com sono.

"Eu já vou. Than?"

"Sim?"

"Me, me prometa uma coisa?"

"Qual coisa?"

"Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu, você, a sua irmã, a nossa filha… Diga-me que vamos todos ficar bem. Por favor. Para que possa me retirar e tentar dormir."

O teto era simples, de madeira, escuro, um pouco sujo. Uma vela quase extinta se derretia em um suporte, alto, de madeira… Tinha que dizer algo reconfortante, para acalmar a mulher que amava, para que ela pudesse descansar, e ele se pusesse a tentar acalmar a criança que amava. Mas não podia.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso prometer algo assim. Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, não tenho certeza de nada, não sei se vamos ficar bem. Mas eu desejo. Muito. Que fiquemos bem."

Ele encobriu a mão esquerda dela com a sua direita. Os olhos dela deslizaram de sua mão ao seu rosto, e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Ele quase sorria. Tentava.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Só queria que você dissesse que sabia que ia dar certo, no final. Era o que a minha mãe sempre me dizia."

"E você se sentia melhor?"

Ying fez que sim.

"Sempre."

"Então passe adiante."

Agora ela quase sorria, também. Passou a mão direita suavemente pela orelha de sua filha, ajeitando seu cabelinho escuro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Esperança."

E, ao dizer isso, ela sentia que era verdade. Repetiu mentalmente. "Vai ficar tudo bem". Sabiam que iam sair todos dali, com vida, e remontariam então sua família, em uma vida nova, em um futuro indeterminado.Than passou novamente o braço por detrás da esposa, a envolvendo em um abraço protetor. Ela estava errada. Havia um outro lugar seguro, depois de Ba-Sing-Sae, e este eram os braços de Than. Ali, naquele momento, sentia uma segurança que não sentira desde que chegara em Ba-Sing-Sae.

Sorriu, enfim, e voltou-se para sua filha. O casal observou ao mesmo tempo, quando Esperança parou de chorar, piscou os olhinhos verdes na direção de ambos, como lhes dizendo boa-noite, e sorriu. Então, bocejou, mexeu um pouquinho a boca, e adormeceu.

Ying e Than se entreolharam.

"Eu tenho certeza, sim." sussurrou ela para o marido "De uma coisa: nós vamos permanecer juntos. Estamos juntos aqui, e não importa o que aconteça, vamos" ela parou. Pensou, a dúvida a desestabilizando por um momento "e se nós não conseguirmos?"

Ele deu um beijo de leve no rosto dela.

"Nós vamos tentar. Talvez não consigamos, mas vamos tentar. Isso eu prometo."

Ela também o abraçava. Esperança dormia, e o detalhe que ninguém percebia era que, embora ela estivesse com medo, a Esperança vivia. E continuaria assim por muito mais tempo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Medo e esperança não são só opostos, mas ainda assim andam lado a lado. O medo faz a esperança necessária, e a esperança torna o medo menos doloroso. Porque o medo é um alerta, o medo várias vezes é uma conseqüência do amor. O medo alerta que estamos vivos. A esperança alerta que o medo não é invencível. Porque a esperança, que surge dos lugares mais inusitados, também é uma conseqüência do amor. Assim feitos irmãos, eles brigam em uma eterna competição, sobre quem domina o coração humano, especialmente, o de um pai e de uma mãe.

Porque não há luz sem sombra, os filhos dos cidadãos do Reino da Terra torciam o universo de seus pais, e conforme a luta da esperança e do medo ia vendo seu desfecho em cada uma das casas mergulhadas no desfecho da guerra externa, o mundo ia sendo salvo.


	2. Capítulo Um: Dark and Dust

Saiu para cumprir sua missão. Por que ela não ia atrás da garota ela mesma? Por que era problema dele se uma garota tinha fugido? O quão perigosa para seus planos ela poderia ser? Suspirou. Ainda não tinham conseguido. Só faziam algumas semanas desde que tinham dominado Ba-Sing-Sae, e Azula já estava usando ele como um capacho. Ele era tão importante para ela como um coquinho. Mas valeria a pena no fim, porque ele poderia voltar para casa. Enfim. Não era tão ruim assim. Então por que não se sentia satisfeito?

Logo alcançou o local indicado por Azula, onde a garota havia desaparecido. O quão longe poderia uma garotinha ter ido em tão pouco tempo? Olhou em volta. Havia uma montanha que parecia um ótimo esconderijo. Subiu-a, só para ver que não havia cavernas lá. Desceu pelo outro lado. Um vale cercado por montanhas, meio estranho, mas ele não tinha tempo nem cabeça para isso. Se a menina estivesse escondida ali, fugiria ao vê-lo. Ele não poderia dar-se a esse luxo. Ateou fogo à grama no topo de cada montanha à sua volta. Elas não eram assim tão altas, e o fogo logo se alastrou por envolta do vale, onde havia grama. Se ela estivesse ali, não teria para onde correr.

Andou um pouco, dando a volta no vale. Parecia deserto. Se ela estivesse fora, ele teria espantado ela. Grande. Avistou então um vulto pequeno correndo por um canto do vale. Só podia ser ela. Ele imediatamente se pôs a correr em seu encalce, para só depois perceber que não passava de um pássaro, à distância. Estava ficando mais escuro, e a fumaça do fogo à sua volta começava a bloquear sua visão. Como ainda via algo se movendo à sua frente continuou correndo, até sentir seus pés pisarem em falso e seu corpo escorregar para dentro de um buraco no chão.

Tentou se levantar. Estava bem. Mas o que fora aquilo? Aquele buraco não estava ali antes. Olhou à sua volta. Uma completa escuridão. Apalpou uma rampa, por onde havia escorregado. O buraco não estava mais lá.

Você está bem?

Alguém lhe dirigiu a palavra por suas costas. Ele se virou para tentar distinguir alguma coisa no rosto da pessoa. Sua voz era fina e infantil, mas seu tom era sério e firme. Definitivamente uma garota. Pequena. Uns dez anos ou menos. Acendeu uma pequena chama na ponta dos dedos, que iluminou o aposento sem aquecê-lo muito, à frente do seu rosto. A garota não piscou. Seus olhos claros fitavam um ponto na altura de seu peito. Ele estava certo, ela tinha uns dez anos. Usava roupas verdes do Reino da Terra, um bocado sujas de terra e poeira. Era dela que ele estava atrás. Mas ela não parecia assustada. Pelo contrário, parecia querer ajudá-lo, como se ele fosse quem precisasse de ajuda ali. Sem pensar muito por quê, ele respondeu a sua pergunta. Curiosidade, talvez.

Estou. Eu caí em um buraco que pareceu surgir de repente no chão. – ele estava falando com ela, por quê? Ele viera ali com o único propósito de capturá-la. No entanto, ela não o tratava como um inimigo, e ele estava espantado demais para querer fazer qualquer coisa antes de esclarecer a situação.

Que bom. – ele teve a impressão de que ela havia sorrido de leve – Eu fiquei preocupada que tivesse se machucado enquanto fugia, ou quando caiu. Tive de tirá-lo de lá o mais depressa possível, então me precipitei. Desculpa. – então ela havia aberto e fechado o buraco no chão. Isso fazia dela uma dobradora de terra. E ela achava que ele estava fugindo? De quem? – Só vamos ter que ficar aqui até eles se afastarem do lugar. Daí podemos sair e achar um esconderijo melhor. Um menos abafado. – ela parou, por um momento, seus olhos se movendo para algum ponto à esquerda dele – E menos escuro, não?

Ele não sabia o que responder. Olhou para a chama que ele ainda segurava em suas mãos. Ela era cega? Como podia não perceber que ele não era seu amigo? Sua ingenuidade o fez perguntar a única coisa que ainda fazia sentido.

Como você se chama?

Ela riu de leve.

Que cabeça, a minha. Me esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Toph Bei Fong, me escondi aqui fugindo do Dai li, quando eles atacaram a minha casa. Eu nem sei o que a Nação do Fogo pretende agora, mas assim que eu puder, vou salvar meus pais. E você?

Ele foi pego de surpresa. Sua defesa automática à pergunta pulou para sua mente, como se a garota fosse uma ameaça. Logo toda uma desculpa a acompanhou, e ele enunciou sua mentira.

Me chamo Lee, e também consegui fugir da Nação do Fogo. Eles me seguiram até esse vale, e me deixaram aqui depois de atear fogo à minha volta. Se você não tivesse me salvado, eu poderia estar com sérios problemas agora. – como, se ele dobrava fogo? Ela visivelmente, por algum motivo, não percebia isso. Talvez fosse louca.

Sentaram-se no chão. Ela parecia feliz por ter companhia, como se não falasse com ninguém por algum tempo.

Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho comida alguma. Não pude fugir com nada, pois fui pega de surpresa. Daqui a algum tempo poderemos sair, quando o fogo já estiver apagado. – ela pausou – Você acreditaria se eu lhe contasse que já viajei com o Avatar? – ele sentiu algo dentro dele cair – eu o ensinei a dobrar a terra. Mas agora ele teve de me deixar aqui para seguir viagem. – seguir viagem? – Agora que a Nação do Fogo dominou a capital do Reino da Terra, nós vamos precisar recrutar toda a ajuda que conseguirmos. Ei, você dobra alguma coisa?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela sorriu, mesmo estando encarando suas pernas cruzadas. Havia alguma coisa errada com aquela história do Avatar reunindo pessoas para ajudá-lo. Talvez ela fosse mesmo louca.

Eu achei que o Avatar estivesse morto. Ouvi dizer que conseguiram matá-lo de uma forma que ele não poderá renascer.

As notícias correm rápido, não é? Atingiram ele, sim, mas ele não morreu. Poucos sabem disso, e nós estamos tentando manter isso em segredo da Nação do Fogo, de forma que eles não tentem procurá-lo mais. Eles já infernizaram a vida dele o suficiente. – ela acrescentou, meio amarga.

Então era verdade. O Avatar não havia morrido. Azula ainda não tinha ganho. Não por enquanto. E sua missão ainda estava de pé. Ele poderia capturar o Avatar e voltar para casa, sem ter de ajudar Azula. Poderia até mesmo se separar dela, e salvar seu tio. Havia esperança.

"Enquanto o Avatar viver, haverá esperança" – Toph recitou o antigo ditado, para ele desconhecido. Ela sabia que, como o Avatar nunca morreria, o ditado não passava de uma maneira floreiada de dizer que sempre haveria esperança, como dizer, "enquanto houver sol", ou "enquanto houver vida", ou alguma coisa assim. Mas para ela, ele significava também que o seu amigo era capaz de trazer paz ao mundo. Ele era uma pessoa muito esperançosa, e ela se aquecia só de pensar nele. E em Katara, e em Sokka. O ditado dizia para ela mais do que para os outros, mas bastava que dissesse só aquilo ao garoto.

Sem querer, ele deixou escapar a dúvida irrequieta de dentro dele. Antes que pudesse se conter, seus lábios perguntaram à garota:

Me perdoe a pergunta, mas, há algo de errado com seus olhos? Você não parece fitar nada em particular aqui dentro, desde que eu cheguei.

Ela sorriu de leve, novamente. Parecia estar de ótimo humor.

Eu sou cega. Achei que não repararia, já que está escuro. Bom, pelo jeito deve estar entrando alguma luz, não? Eu enxergo as coisas ao meu redor através da dobra de terra, sentindo as vibrações dos objetos pousados sobre a terra. Mas eu não estou vendo nenhuma fresta grande o suficiente para entrar luz na caverna... – ela acrescentou, apoiando sua mão direita no chão.

Há uma luz fraca aqui dentro, sim. – ele cortou o assunto antes que ela desconfiasse de algo. Aquela era uma ótima chance de capturá-la, já que ela pensava que ele também estava fugindo da Nação do Fogo. Ela era uma pequena garotinha cega, que tinha confiado na pessoa errada, por não poder ver cores. Ele teve o cuidado de manter o fogo em suas mãos a uma certa distância dela. Ele fitou os olhos claros da menina, ainda estranhando-a. Nenhuma criança com uma deficiência física qualquer poderia viver na Nação do Fogo. Essa era uma das regras que garantiam a superioridade da nação, e um dos "Assuntos Intocáveis" no palácio. Sua mãe nunca queria comentar sobre isso perto do Senhor do Fogo, e parecia sempre ser incomodada pelo assunto. Ela nunca dissera nada aos filhos, mas Zuko sabia que ela era contra a regra. Ele não gostava muito de pensar sobre o assunto.

Uma vez, quando pequeno, se posicionara a favor da regra durante uma conversa com a mãe. Fora uma das poucas vezes em que ele vira o rosto desapontado de Ursa olhando de volta para ele. Chocada, como se tivesse deixado um vaso antigo cair no chão e se quebrar. Mas ela, apesar de o repreender severamente, não parecia ressentida em relação ao filho. Sabia que seria assim o aprendizado do menino: lento, contraditório, delicado como um lótus branco. Então Zuko nunca mais tocara no assunto, mas não mudara muito a sua opinião. As crianças que nascessem dali em diante seriam saudáveis, até a perfeição. Era o melhor para o povo. Ele se manteve quieto enquanto Ursa o ensinava. Logo ela confiava que ele havia entendido, e sorrira para ele, como sempre fazia. Mas a expressão de choque no rosto de sua mãe continuava lá, à espreita na mente do príncipe, para repreendê- -lo quando estivesse prestes a cometer uma escolha. Em vão. O sorriso de Azula então martelava sua memória, ele se confundia e caía em suas garras confortáveis, deixando ser. O Avatar. A guerra. Os nascidos com deficiências físicas.

Por esse motivo, jamais havia conhecido uma pessoa que fosse cega, a não ser que ela tivesse sofrido um acidente. Nunca ninguém com olhos tão belos. Talvez devesse conhecer melhor a garota antes de presumir que seria fácil levá-la a Azula.

Então, foi você quem construiu essa caverna?

É, mas não assim tão complicado. Foi mais complicado criar o vale sem que ele chamasse a atenção.

Ele chama a atenção para quem está fugindo, porque parece ser um ótimo esconderijo. Você deve ser muito boa em dobrar a terra.

O sorriso dela se desfez um pouco.

Porque sei dobrar, mesmo sendo cega?

Não, não é isso. É que ver o mundo através do chão parece ser complicado, e o vale e o buraco que me engoliu de repente foram muito bem feitos. E você disse que tinha ensinado o Avatar a dobrar. Só isso.

Ela baixou a guarda no sorriso.

Bom, modéstia a parte, eu sou uma dobradora de terra bem talentosa, ganhei algumas competições, e desenvolvi a dobra de metal.

Dobra de metal? – ele perguntou, honestamente admirado.

É, é uma variação da dobra de terra. O metal também é, em parte, terra.

Aquilo dava uma vantagem tremenda aos dobradores de terra sobre a Nação do Fogo, uma vez que todas as armas e veículos das tropas eram feitos de metal. Quem precisava do Avatar, com aquela garota? Ele somou dois mais dois: Azula sabia. Sabia quem ela era, assim que ouvira falar de uma garota pequena e de frágil aparência que tinha derrotado um esquadrão inteiro do Dai-Li. Sabia que ela tinha viajado com o Avatar, e por isso a queria capturada. Sabia que ela podia dobrar o metal, e por isso ela era tão perigosa para seus planos. Mas ele devia ter notado. A sua captura era essencial para a vitória da Nação do Fogo sobre as outras, na guerra. Sua missão era capturar o Avatar, mas aquela garota agora apresentava muito mais perigo para a sua família. Se a capturasse, voltaria para casa como um herói de guerra. E era tão fácil.

Agora que ele parava para pensar, ele também se lembrava dela. Eles eram seis atacando Azula naquele dia em que Tio Iroh quase morrera (sua irmã era um monstro). Mas lá estavam ele, seu tio, o Avatar, a garota que se dispusera a curar seu rosto nas masmorras de Ba-Sing-Sae (cujo coração ele friamente partira ao voltar a ajudar Azula), o garoto do bumerangue, e mais alguém. Uma figura baixinha, à qual ele não prestara muita atenção na hora (estava muito ocupado lutando para sobreviver e capturar o Avatar em um estranho duelo em trio). Mas agora ele tinha certeza de que era ela. E ele não notara ela, justamente ela. Bom, ela nunca se dirigira a ele, nem para acusá-lo, nem para tentar falar com ele. Quer dizer, até agora. Mas ela não sabia que era ele. E ele não pretendia perder essa vantagem.

Eu devo estar falando demais. Me desculpe, é que eu fiquei presa em casa nas últimas semanas, sem poder dobrar a terra ou enxergar nada. Ou sair ou falar com algum amigo. Irônico, não? Só sou livre quando estou sendo perseguida por alguém, correndo perigo. – o sorriso maroto dela não deixava dúvidas de que ela não ligava muito para isso. Era a aventura de sua vida, e nada a deixaria mais feliz do que correr um perigo mortal junto com os amigos. Enquanto ninguém realmente se machucasse, seria divertido. Se ninguém estivesse se machucando na guerra (imagine, como?), por ela a guerra continuaria por mais cem anos. Mas que guerra que não machucava pessoas? - Daí agora fugi, e é muito bom poder conversar com alguém de novo. Mesmo que você não fale muito. – ela parou, como se estivesse observando alguma coisa – Você parece meio triste. Está tudo bem com você?

Triste? Por que ele estaria triste? Ele estava prestes a realizar seus sonhos, tinha voltado a ter uma vida digna de um príncipe, e já tinha ganho metade da guerra. Não podia estar triste. Mas mesmo assim, ela parecia entender do que dizia.

Como você poderia saber? – ele agora era menos gentil, irritado com o atrevimento da mocinha.

Eu sinto o seu pulso, as vibrações que você faz. Posso dizer que algo está te incomodando. Mais ou menos. É meio que intuição, também. – ela comentou, brincando – Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim que você queira me contar? Sou só ouvidos.

Que engraçadinha.

Eu... Traí a confiança de um amigo. Tive que tomar uma decisão, fazer uma escolha, e sinto como se tivesse feito a escolha errada. Mas não pode ter sido a errada, era a mais lógica! Agora, por minha causa... Sem querer, eu fiz mal ao meu amigo, e machuquei pessoas que eu não queria ter machucado. Mas eu não sei como, eu não fiz nada de errado.

Por que, em todos os lugares onde ele poda estar, entre todas as coisas que ele podia estar fazendo, ele tinha optado por contar toda a sua história à garotinha? À pessoa que ele deveria estar capturando? Por que não... Quem? Ali estava ele, colocando de repente em palavras tudo o que ele não conseguia exprimir nem para si mesmo. Só não dissera quem realmente era. Mesmo o que ele não sabia, agora ele descobria, e contava à garota. Tudo o que ele não iria, não podia contar a Azula, ao seu tio, ele revelava à garota. E nem sabia por quê. E continuava.

O que me irrita é que ninguém me diz nada, e quanto mais eu tento ajudar alguém, mais eu acabo fazendo o mal a essa pessoa! Qualquer direção que eu tomo, é a direção errada, e quem menos entende o que está acontecendo sou eu! Eu não entendo nada, e as pessoas continuam me culpando, ou me usando, ou... Eu não sei o que fazer!

Houve uma pausa. Ele fechou os olhos. "Por quê?" Ela olhava chocada para ele. Não esperava tudo isso quando lhe perguntou o que lhe incomodava. Ambos imaginavam o que dizer, agora. Ela tomou a dianteira.

Caramba. E eu achando que estava te incomodando com a conversa. Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendi direito o que aconteceu com você, mas quem sabe eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Mesmo que não possa resolver seus problemas, eu posso ser sua amiga. Você parece precisar de um amigo agora, de um pouco de apoio. Se você quiser. – então lhe ocorreu. Por que não tinha falado antes? – Ei, eu tive uma idéia! Pensa bem antes de responder.

Ela tomou fôlego, não porque ia precisar de bastante ar para contar tudo, mas para se preparar para arriscar. Um pouquinho de ar pelos pulmões sempre a ajudara na hora de arriscar algo perigoso. E ela vivia arriscando coisas novas. Era disso que consistia sua força: de se atirar de cabeça nas idéias. E lá foi ela, de cabeça na tentativa.

Como eu já disse, o Avatar foi procurar ajuda ao redor do mundo, ou o mais próximo disso que eles conseguirem antes do eclipse solar que vai acontecer no fim do mês. – aquele eclipse, que preocupava até Azula. Ele tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre o Avatar atacando no eclipse. Isto é, antes de sua suposta morte – Eles estão voando, montados em um bisão voador sem sela, e vão para os confins do mundo, incluindo o Pólo Norte. Ou seja: não dá pé pra mim. – ela apontou para os pezinhos sujos – Então eu fiquei, mas eles voltam dentro de alguns dias. Daí vamos tentar recuperar Ba-Sing- -Sae das mãos da princesinha mimada da Nação do Fogo. – ele já gostava mais daquela garotinha só por isso. Azula era, sem dúvidas, mimada por Ozai – Você-podia-vir-com--a-gente. – ela despejou – Vamos precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos. Daí você ia fazer parte de um grupo de amigos, sei lá, talvez fosse legal.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Ele, o príncipe Zuko da Nação do Fogo, ajudando o Avatar a tirar a sua própria irmã do poder do Reino da Terra? O Avatar, cuja quase-morte ele tinha causado, simplesmente aceitando a sua ajuda naquilo? Nem soava sério. Mas a menina parecia estar falando sério. Ele não podia aceitar. Azula esperava ele de volta pelo menos naquele mesmo dia, e ele não poderia trair a sua família e ajudar o seu inimigo. Mas ouvindo a menina enunciar a proposta como se fosse mesmo importante para eles a sua ajuda, parecia impossível recusá-la. Repetiu para si mesmo que não podia. Por que não? Eles não iriam aceitá-lo, e ele não teria para onde voltar, pois teria traído a Azula e a seu tio. Não podia fazer aquilo, mesmo que... Fosse a coisa certa? Fazer o certo, então, era errado? O que podia ser certo, então? Nada era certo para ele, era isso? Sentiu uma antiga raiva do mundo subir pelo seu corpo. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado? A chama! Apagou o fogo em sua mão antes que ele perdesse o controle sobre ele e sua anfitriã o percebesse. Depois o acenderia novamente. Tinha de se acalmar e pensar com a cabeça fria. Ele simplesmente teria de dizer não à menina. A que pretexto?

Eu não posso.

Ela se espantou.

Por que não?

Porque eu tenho que salvar meu pai, também.

Mas eles só chegam daqui a algum tempo, você pode já ter salvo o seu pai até lá!

Eu tenho uns assuntos pendentes a tratar aqui.

Nó não vamos a lugar algum! Salvando Ba-Sing-Sae, salvamos o Reino da Terra inteiro, e salvamos então o seu pai!

Não era bem assim...

Acredita em mim, você não me conhece, e você não vai querer a ajuda de alguém como eu.

O que ele queria dizer com "alguém como eu"? Ele lhe pareceu suspeito, ao menos dessa vez. Seguiu em frente.

Eu quero **qualquer** ajuda, desde que seja ajuda, nem que você não seja guerreiro, seja um artista, eu não dou a mínima para a arte, se você for **pintor** – ele gesticulou vagamente na direção dos olhos, mas ele só pôde deduzir o movimento, sem sua chama – você pode pintar quadros para nos animar, ou alguma coisa tosca desse tipo. Só vem.

**Você não me conhece.** – ele enfatizou.

Eu conheço o bastante.

Ela era um bocado cabeça-dura. Assim como ele. Sorriu. Ela queria confiar nele por motivo nenhum, queria ajudá-lo como pudesse, não o odiava, e estava lutando por uma causa perdida (sim, o mundo não era mais que uma causa perdida aos seus olhos marcados). Ele não sabia se devia juntar-se a ela, mas de uma coisa ele sabia. Ele não podia entregá-la a Azula. Ela iria matá-la. Era o que Azula faria a uma inimiga tão poderosa e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil, sem sombra de dúvidas. E ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Não novamente. Ele podia estar do lado dela, mas havia algumas coisas que ele não seria capaz de cometer de novo.

Mas não iria se juntar a ela. Acendeu seu fogo novamente, com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho. Observou o rosto dela. Expressava uma mistura de pena e súplica. Ele não pôde deixar de notar como seus olhos eram lindos, à luz da chama anã que ele segurava. Se ele olhasse atentamente, veria que eram verdes, e não azuis. Mas eram tão claros que era difícil definir a sua cor. Até as suas pupilas eram brancas como o próprio sol. Seu olhar pacífico ainda conservava os traços inocentes da infância, mas a sua atitude não deixava dúvidas de que ela não era assim tão inocente. Pensou nos próprios olhos, castanhos, finos e frustrados com o mundo. Os mesmos olhos de Azula. Mas os olhos dela eram dourados com seu poder, enquanto os dele eram escurecidos pelo seu sofrimento. Sua cicatriz, deformando um deles, lhe concedendo a aparência de um monstro. Ele era as trevas, e ela, a luz. Opostos como o dia e a noite. Mas até onde **ela** via? Poderia perguntar-lhe depois. Agora, tinha de fugir.

Seu nome é Toph, não é?

Ela assentiu, apreensiva.

Meu nome é Lee. Eu tenho que ir, mas talvez nos esbarremos de novo. Daí então...

Então o quê? Ele parou para pensar. Ele iria mostrar sua dobra para ela? Sua dobra de **fogo**? Não poderia ajudá-la, nem ao menos conversar com ela. Se o vissem se aproximando dela, de uma "indefesa garotinha cega de dez anos", a avisariam. Adeus, disfarce, adeus, Lee. Ou o atacariam. Pensando bem, quem não atacaria logo de saída o príncipe que havia contribuído para que eles estivessem nessa condição? Fosse ela qual fosse. O que Azula estaria planejando? Ou executando? Palavras. O que ela estaria **fazendo**? Não havia como se reencontrar com Toph. Mas eles não poderiam, de forma alguma, continuar ali. A caverna era grande, mas não infinita. Logo a sua chama, mais eles, consumiriam todo o oxigênio. Ou haveria fumaça demais para eles respirarem. Haveria uma saída, com tudo pegando fogo ao redor deles, lá em cima? Brilhante idéia, Zuko, entra em um lugar e toca fogo em volta!

Conseguiriam sair, de qualquer forma. A situação não era tão desesperadora assim, e mesmo que fosse, eles poderiam dar conta: ambos já haviam dado conta de situações piores antes. Um contra o outro. Juntos, não haveria o que temer. Parou. O quê? "Não haveria o que temer"? Eles então eram os heróis, juntos, enfrentando tudo o que viesse para salvar o dia? Por favor. Era isso que ela queria, na verdade, mas a história era muito mais complicada. E ela só via parte da história.

Mas mesmo se saíssem, ele jamais veria ela de novo. Talvez pudesse agir nas sombras, impedindo Azula de machucá-la, sem que ela ou Azula, ou qualquer um soubesse de nada. E ela ficaria bem. Todos ficariam felizes. Menos ele. Ele nunca mais poderia olhar em seus olhos claros e ouvir sua voz fina falando com ele de igual para igual, com um pouco de pena, mas sem raiva nenhuma. Ele olharia para os olhos dela, somente para ver sua imagem dividida refletida neles. E ela olharia através dele, sem se importar com quem quer que fosse. Talvez até com ódio do irmão da garota que quase matara o Avatar. Saberia ela o seu nome? Buscaria ela por Lee? Seria este o fim da amizade? Se fosse o fim, ao menos poderia ele dizer que houvera um começo? Amizade. É, ele podia dizer que Toph, a professora de dobra de terra do Avatar, era sua amiga. A única, para falar a verdade.

Sentiu algo no canto do olho direito. Ah, não. Lágrimas. Lágrimas idiotas. Ele estava chorando. A situação era tão absurda, tão inconcebível, tão... **Irritante**, que ele... Gostava.

Mesmo sem emitir um som, ele sentia que ela sabia que ele estava chorando. Recompôs-se. Engoliu. Sua voz endireitou-se ao longo da frase.

Eu não posso ir com você. Mas aceito ser seu amigo.

Ela suspirou.

Se você tem certeza de que não pode... Eu acredito que deve haver uma razão. Mas podíamos manter contato.

Como? Ele não poderia mandar uma carta a ela, nem vice-versa. Eles não podiam se encontrar, e todo o resto de serem inimigos e tudo o mais. Como? Antes que pudesse perguntar, Toph estendeu as mãos para segurar a mão direita do rapaz. Zuko apagou a chama anã mais uma vez, mergulhando a ambos na escuridão. Ou melhor, só a ele. Ela não tinha sentido o calor do fogo, não é? Ela segurou a mão dele sem hesitar. Não devia ter nem percebido o malabarismo que ocorrera. Conteve um suspiro. Por essa ele não esperava.

Você pode vir aqui amanhã? - nem por essa - Já deu pra ver que você não quer ser visto conosco, mas você pode vir aqui de novo, amanhã?

Talvez ele aceitasse. Ela podia ver claramente que ele precisava de sua ajuda, e esperava poder convencê-lo a mudar de idéia sobre ajudar o Avatar, ou aliviar-lhe o peso nos ombros. Parecia muita coisa. Era como se ele tivesse cruzado o seu caminho com um enorme pilha de sacos de arroz nas costas. Ela não poderia prosseguir em paz se o deixasse assim. Era o mais lógico, não? Ela não tinha mais nada para fazer à noite, de qualquer forma. Preferia, de longe, conversar na segurança de sua própria caverna subterrânea, do que esperar pelo amanhecer nas mãos de Azula. Não tinha medo dela, é claro, mas seria ótimo poder contar com um pequeno refúgio no fim do dia, tendo para onde e para quem correr ao fim de alguma conquista na sua luta contra a Nação do Fogo. Talvez depois de resgatar outras pessoas, também pudesse escondê-las ali. Não era o mais lógico, mas seria ótimo, sem dúvida. Sua felicidade descansava nas mãos quentes do rapaz à sua frente. Aquelas mãos estranhamente quentes...

Ele teria de vir até essa ponta da cidade, de noite, de novo, às escondidas, no escuro, arriscando a si próprio e a Toph, aos planos da Nação do Fogo e aos do Avatar, para tentar encontrá-la. E o mesmo valia para ela. Mas sem o fator escuro, e no lugar o fator "não conseguir reconhecê-lo". Era uma idéia maluca, do tipo que fazia com que ele deixasse o Avatar escapar de suas mãos, pela enésima vez seguida. Do tipo que arriscava tudo por algum detalhe, apenas crucial perante os olhos do seu inventor. Era o tipo da idéia "brilhante" que seu tio teria.

Claro.

Ela deixou a mão do rapaz escorregar para longe das suas. Ele escondeu a mão, antes que algo de pior pudesse acontecer.

Vou marcar algum lugar no chão por essa região da cidade desse jeito. – seus pequenos dedos se levantaram como se estivesse jogando um lenço para o alto, e no chão à sua frente surgiram cinco morrinhos de terra, dispostos em formação de círculo – dá pra ver?

Ele acendeu silenciosamente uma terceira chama entre os dedos, e a pequena construção se tornou visível. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela pareceu perceber o gesto. Ou então não se importou com a resposta.

Não dá pra quebrar eles, então você chega perto deles e chuta cada um. Daí pisa no meio, que eu abro um buraco para você descer. Dá pra lembrar?

Sim, é simples. E se você se encontrar comigo algum dia fora desse lugar, eu vou te reconhecer – de onde estavam vindo essas idéias de última hora? Por que não tinham vindo antes? – e daí... Nós podíamos criar algum tipo de código de reconhecimento.

Para quê tudo aquilo? Aquilo estava indo um pouco além dos limites do bom senso.

Hmm, boa idéia. Talvez uma música? É mais fácil de guardar na memória, já que se nós ficássemos muito tempo sem nos encontrar, eu poderia esquecer uma frase qualquer. Eu não posso escrever ela pra lembrar depois.

Uma música? Qual música que ele conhecia que não denunciaria as suas origens? Qual música era discreta, porém gravada na memória de quem a ouvisse? Que havia sido cantada para ele...

_Folhas ao vento  
Caem devagar  
Como conchas pequeninas  
Na névoa a boiar_

Pequeno soldadinho  
Marcha para casa  
Bravo soldadinho  
Marcha, para casa.

Ele cantou, meio constrangido por cantar para ela. Durante esse tempo ela só ouviu. E depois do último tom, quando a música terminava, ela falou:

Eu nunca ouvi essa música antes. – era agora: ele era da Nação do Fogo, tudo era uma mentira, nada daquilo fazia sentido... – Mas não vou esquecer. Serve direitinho.

Ele sorriu para ela, não sabendo se ela via o seu sorriso ou não.

Então está combinado. Amanhã eu volto. Mas hoje tenho assuntos a tratar.

Eu também. – sua expressão era determinada – tem algo de errado em Ba-Sing-Sae, quer dizer – agora ela sorria de novo – mais do que o normal. A princesa e suas amiguinhas estão preparando alguma coisa, e essa coisa capturou os meus pais, então não vai ficar por isso mesmo. – ela bateu com a mão não com muita força no chão.

"Suas amiguinhas". Ela não estava se referindo a ele. Será que não tinha sabido que ele fazia parte da equipe da "princesinha"? Será que a dobradora de água tinha "esquecido" de mencionar a sua participação no incidente nas masmorras? Por quê?

E da próxima vez – ela acrescentou, assim que a idéia lhe ocorreu – podemos trazer comida. Qualquer coisa que você conseguir derrubar de uma árvore serve.

Ele assentiu.

Feito. Pode abrir um buraco pra mim?

Ela se levantou e apoiou as mãos na parede mais próxima. Passou-se um momento, no qual ela media a distância entre a parede e a superfície, e então ela empurrou a pedra em um movimento firme e simples. Um túnel se erguia por onde a parede deslizara para trás, grande o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar. Ela podia, então, ver sua altura. O que mais via?

Lá para a frente é melhor você engatinhar, fica muito baixo, porque senão ia dar pra notar a boca do túnel na saída.

Você não vem?

Não, vou esperar um pouco e planejar melhor o que vou fazer agora.

Ótimo. Agora poderia ir diretamente ao palácio, sem ter de se preocupar mais com ela. Amanhã tudo correria bem, ele não perderia a amiga, não perderia a identidade, talvez até descobrisse o que Azula estava fazendo. Parou na entrada do túnel, e se virou.

Como você sabe que eu vou mesmo voltar?

Eu poderia mentir e dizer que não sei, que só confio em você, ou que já conheço o suficiente de você pra saber isso. Mas eu vou ser honesta com você. – ela realmente era uma em muitos – Eu sinto se alguém mente, pelas vibrações na terra que eles produzem.

Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, não?

Você também. Ou espera que eu desista de descobrir os seus segredos?

Ele engoliu em seco. "Am, sim, espero, por favor, pare agora mesmo?"

Que segredos?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Não importa quantas vezes ele tentasse, não ia conseguir igualar o efeito produzido pelo gesto. E ela nem podia treinar na frente de um espelho.

Você não fala direito ou com detalhes ou nomes sobre você, e se me permite dizer, está com medo de alguma coisa. Não adianta negar, eu sei. – ela levantou um pé.

"E, você me disse que era um dobrador, mas precisou que eu abrisse o túnel para você, tem umas mãos suspeitamente quentes e eu **sei** que não tem uma fresta por onde possa entrar luz." Mas ela não ia dizer isso. Ia fingir que não sabia, de nada. Ele provavelmente era alguém procurado pela Nação do Fogo. Havia traído a sua nação, e por isso estava tão confuso. E esse era, para ela, só mais um motivo para que ele se juntasse ao grupo. Aang precisava de um professor.

Eu queria poder saber isso, também.

Vou avisando desde já que eu também minto, mas nada demais, não quero fazer mal a ninguém. Quer dizer, ninguém exceto a realeza da Nação do Fogo.

Dizendo realeza, ele não se preocuparia tanto.

Que agradável. Agora isso mudava tudo, não? Pensou no que responder. Não muito, mas cogitou a hipótese...

Está uma noite muito escura, pode ser meio perigoso andar pela região hoje. Talvez você não devesse sair...

"Há outro esquadrão inteiro do Dai-Li esperando por você a algumas quadras daqui." "Como você sabe?" "Fui eu quem os chamou." É, era melhor parar por ali mesmo.

A expressão dela era a mesma.

Se você ficar com medo do escuro, eu te ajudo, tá?

Ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance desde que não chamasse a atenção de sua irmã. Ela saberia se cuidar sozinha. Melhor era entrar no jogo dela.

Então você acha que já é grandinha o suficiente para impedir a Nação do Fogo?

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros, ele já começando a ir embora, só esperando a resposta.

Se o Avatar pode, por que eu não poderia?

É melhor a Azula tomar cuidado.

Quem?

...A princesa da Nação do Fogo.

Droga.

Era, mesmo. Ela tinha esquecido do nome.

É melhor, mesmo.

...Não seria, então, Princesa Azula?

Ele se apressou.

Até mais, Toph.

Até mais, Lee...

Mas ele não se moveu. Nenhum dos dois parecia realmente esperar que ele se movesse, como se pensassem ainda em mais alguma coisa a dizer um ao outro. Caso não voltassem a se encontrar. Ele tinha de ir logo, senão a situação pioraria para ambos. Uma vez na vida, conteve sua vontade e seu ímpeto de falar com ela por mais algum tempo, e lhe deu as costas, pisando sonoramente na entrada do túnel.

Anda logo, antes que eu descubra quem você é.

Ela disse, brincando.

Você não faz idéia…

Ele murmurou, longe de estar brincando, continuou sua caminhada aumentando o passo, até correr para longe da garota, como se sentir o ar raspando-lhe o rosto fosse ajudá- -lo a se sentir menos nervoso.

Diminuiu seu andar. Ela já estava longe, não havia mais perigo. Pensando bem, o perigo estava à sua frente, com Azula no palácio. Que besteira! Ele era quem tinha a situação sob controle, ele é que devia estar ameaçando ela, e mesmo assim, ele é que tinha medo dela. Medo de perdê-la. Medo de que ela o odiasse. Fosse somente mais uma. Jin, Lee, Song. Toph seria diferente. Mas que situação absurda. Continuou a caminhar, sem parar para notar o quão comprido era o túnel em que andava. O pedido de sua nova amiga ainda ecoava em sua mente. Imaginou o príncipe da Nação do Fogo, filho do Senhor do Fogo Ozai e da Princesa Ursa, e herdeiro do trono (ou quase), viajando com o Avatar e seus amigos do Reino da Terra e da Tribo da Água, e quase riu. Teria rido, honestamente, se naquele momento não tivesse tremulado por sua mente uma outra cena. Lá estava Zuko viajando com Toph e mais três crianças. E, ao pensar nisso, teve mesmo foi uma vontade de chorar.

Quase bateu o rosto na parede. Havia apagado a chama antes de começar a correr, mas não tinha esquecido do que ela havia dito sobre o túnel se estreitar. Se agachou, e de joelhos, rastejou pelo árduo caminho do túnel. Depois de algum tempo, distinguiu uma luz no fim do túnel. Seus olhos agradeceram. Imaginou Toph, sem nunca poder sentir tal coisa. Sacudiu o pensamento. Não. Ela nunca sentiria o pesar de caminhar no escuro, sem saber para onde ia, em um túnel. Saiu de dentro do dito cujo, e olhou em volta, preocupado. O fogo já havia se apagado, já estava de noite, como ele supusera, e não havia ninguém à vista. Bom, em um vale no escuro, a vista realmente não dizia muito. Respirou um pouco mais tranqüilo, embora sentisse o frio da noite em seu corpo. Sacudiu a terra de sua roupa, e virou-se para encarar o lugar onde devia estar a saída do túnel. Não havia nada mais, lá. Poderia dizer que tudo não passara de um sonho, com a destreza que ela misturou a entrada do túnel à terra ao redor. Tudo tinha sido tão estranho e inusitado, e tão agradável, que o mais lógico era que tivesse, mesmo, sido um sonho. Mas o mais lógico já havia desapontado ao pequeno príncipe antes. Pensando bem, seria só um sonho. Nada passaria de um sonho, e o episódio ficara somente entre ele e sua nova amiga. Azula jamais chegaria a desconfiar de nada.

Uma chama de esperança brilhou dentro do adolescente. Talvez, afinal, nem tudo estivesse perdido. Talvez. Ele tinha um segredo sobre o qual Azula nada sabia. Era meio infantil de sua parte se vangloriar de possuir um segredo, mas isso o tornava superior a Azula. Ele tinha uma amiga do Reino da Terra, e essa era a única coisa que ele tinha, e ela não. Era essa a luz no fim de seu túnel. Engraçado. A luz estava na parte mais escura do túnel. A sua luz brilhava no escuro, onde apenas uns poucos poderiam vê-la.

Sua chama de esperança era diferente das outras. Ela não emitia luz. Emitia calor, sim, mas se mantinha na escuridão, feliz. Era essa chama que poderia, talvez, salvar o mundo.


End file.
